Haunted Attractions
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: Tsumori has been bothering the Egoist's again, but one of his two lovers catches him in the act. Finding himself once again in trouble, what sort of punishment awaits him later in the evening? [ONE-SHOT]


**Haunted Attractions**

* * *

><p>Walking down the halls of the Tokyo University Hospital, medium brown eyes caught sight of black hair in a white lab coat. It was his kouhai, Kusama Nowaki.<p>

"Hey No~wa~ki!" Called out the doctor with dark dirty blonde-brown hair, waving. He was about to go home for the day and although he was exhausted he somehow had managed to retain some energy.

As the dark haired younger man turned around, he also caught sight of a shorter mans naturally reddish brown tresses.

Smirking, he hurried up to Nowaki, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "I see you have Kamijo~u here! Are you two planning on attending the party tonight?"

He hadn't a clue that Nowaki wasn't the only other doctor to arrive for the second shift, because the tall man and the short man were blocking him from view.

Otherwise, he wouldn't have brushed a little kiss over Nowaki's cheek. "I'd love to see Kamijou get wild on the dance floor," he snickered.

Nowaki's eyes widened, "Senpai!" He frowned.

Kamijou's hand curled into a fist, "Tsumori!" He growled, but before he could throw the punch, the blonde standing next to him who was about the literature professors height caught it.

"Don't worry about Tamura, Kamijou-san, I'll take care of him."

'_Shit!'_ He was in trouble now, _especially_ if Akimitsu decided to call up Haruhiko.

Really, he'd only been teasing the pair of them, it was too hard to resist with how they both reacted. However, getting into trouble with Akimitsu or Haruhiko was bad, bad, _bad!_

Kamijou stared down into bright, glittering green eyes, continuing to frown. "Fine! Take care of the bastard. Why you even keep him is beyond me." As soon as his wrist was released from Akimitsu's hold, Nowaki wrapped his arms around him.

"Hiro-san," whispered the dark haired doctor into his ear, "We should leave the two of them... to whatever it is they're going to do."

The two left the room, leaving Tamura behind with the shorter blonde.

A blonde who looked very irritated as he glowered up at him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Tamura. Why you persist on baiting them I don't know. However it is not acceptable behavior. You know you're not supposed to feel up or kiss others."

He knew Akimitsu was right, but sometimes it was just too hard not to tease them, especially Kamijou more so than his partner Nowaki. That sourpuss faced man was just too easy to goad.

Why Nowaki found Kamijou _cute_, he still hadn't yet figured out.

Right now though, he could feel and hear his heart racing as though he'd just had his brains fucked out. Which might just happen if Akimitsu decided to tattle on him to their other lover, the man they lived with, Haruhiko. When the two worked together against him, it just was all the more exhausting and twice as difficult to resist.

His glance fell to the floor. "I'm sorry Master Aki..."

Akimitsu's feet spread apart slightly, the toe of one foot tapping on the tile of the floor, his arms crossed over his torso.

"I'm sorry isn't going to cut it Tamura. I, however have to get to work. We'll discuss this after the party, _if_ Haruhiko will still let us go after what you just pulled."

Tamura's head snapped back and stared at the younger man. "That means... you're going to tell... Haruhiko?"

The smirk that formed on that innocent looking countenance had him quivering slightly.

"Of course I'm going to tell Haru. He always thinks of the funnest punishments for you when you've been naughty, Pet. We could probably combine ideas too. A hug is one thing, but a kiss? You're just lucky it wasn't on the lips."

Not like that would matter to his other Master, Haruhiko. He _always_ blew everything way out of proportion.

He blinked when Akimitsu stepped up to him and lightly stroked the back of one hand over his cheek.

"You should get home and ready for tonight's party. I might be nice enough to wait until _after_ the party to tell Haru about what a naughty pet you've been Tamura."

With a small nod, he was about to turn, but not before he felt a smaller hand grip his hair and pull him down for a brief passionate kiss.

"I like that you're growing your hair out like we suggested, but I guess it'll take awhile before its long enough for you to wear a ponytail."

He watched Akimitsu whirl around, pick up a clipboard and exit the room.

He did wonder as he left the hospital minutes later after checking out, what was going to happen later that day when Haruhiko found out.

At least Akimitsu hadn't ordered him to do anything embarrassing right after the incident. Then again it was eating him inside what it could possibly be that the younger man would want to combine with whatever punishment Haruhiko might think up.

* * *

><p>Instead of returning home right away, he'd stopped in to purchase a few snack items. Both healthy and non-healthy for guests who'd be at the party held on the ball room floor of the Usami household. He knew the kitchen staff, maids, butlers and others could have handled it quite well, but there were things he wished to have.<p>

Then at another store he bought a few decorations. At least they couldn't tell him, despite being their Pet, what he could and could not purchase for himself or others. Well, to a certain extent anyway.

It was a few hours later, heading toward evening when he'd finished shopping.

After he'd arrived home at the Usami mansion, which even after living with his two Masters for over a year now thanks to Haruhiko putting pressure on he and Akimitsu both, he sighed.

As always, the place was like a maze and swore it was too easy to get lost. Still, he managed to find their quarters on the fifth story. An entire floor that had been built over the others, just for Haruhiko himself.

There were many who thought him quite lucky to have a rich, no, two rich lovers. It wasn't their money though which appealed to him and although he might get nervous or worry about punishment, it just meant to him that he was being loved.

Tonight's punishment, after the party, would stem from their jealousy over him teasing Nowaki and his partner, Kamijou.

He knew he'd overstepped the boundaries, but had he known Akimitsu were there, he probably wouldn't have done something quite so foolish.

As his mind drifted to possible punishment, despite any nervousness he might have, his cock hardened. They'd trained him, his body so well. Sometimes he thought _too_ well.

Why was _he_ the pet, he sometimes wondered, but then remembered. It was so that he could be with Akimitsu, but somewhere along the way all three of them had fallen in love with each other.

Of course, there were those who said their relationship was wrong, not just because they were all men, but because they believed that one person could only truly love one person romantically and one person only at one time.

That was not always the case and he'd learned this, through his relationship with Akimitsu and Haruhiko, _his_ Masters.

Shaking his head, he walked into his bedroom. They each had a separate one, although usually all three of them slept together in the same bed. Haruhiko's California king size, although he swore it was thrice that size, surely custom made.

Really, he was just trying to distract himself from thoughts of what might possibly happen as the night wore on.

About to go into the shower, he stopped and stared at the articles of clothing on his bed. Was it what they wanted him to wear to the party? Were they seriously going to have costumes, but he could have just gone as a doctor.

Obviously they had other plans.

It looked as though they were going with costumes which resembled that of a BL video games characters from _Togainu no Chi_.

He didn't know who Haruhiko or Akimitsu were going as, but from what he could tell of his costume he knew who he was going as.

There was an orange shirt, but it looked as though from the midriff it had been torn. Even the short sleeves themselves had a couple of tears on each side. The pants which went with it were a cross between light beige and a hint of green.

He blinked down at the collar, he usually didn't have to wear it, but he supposed it went with the costume. At least there weren't any hand cuffs and chains to go with the ensemble. Too bad the black coat with the gray faux fur was missing. Also the dagger, but that was a dangerous weapon.

'_They forgot a wig and colored contacts too. It'd be more authentic then._'

He again wondered about the others costumes, but picked up that which lay upon his bed and took it to the shower room which connected off his bedroom.

About twenty minutes later he emerged from the shower room, dry save for his hair remaining damp and wearing the costume, including the collar that went with it.

Sitting in front of a vanity mirror he picked up a brush and began to work on his hair.

He frowned at his reflection, muttering, "I look like an idiot. We should all just go as ourselves, two doctors and a business man that sometimes likes to dabble in architecture."

Talking aloud to himself didn't help matters and just as he was setting the brush down his cellphone went off. It seemed he had an incoming text.

Flipping his cell open, he quirked a brow. It was from Haruhiko. Seeing that name, he paled. What if Akimitsu had already told him?

Inhaling sharply, he slowly expelled his breath while his pulse accelerated, clicking to read the message he'd been sent.

_'Pet, I hear you've been a bad boy.'_

The way Haruhiko talked to him, whether by word of mouth or text was so degrading. At least he usually only did it when he'd gotten himself into trouble or when they were all highly aroused. But that wasn't the end of the text.

'_I heard what you did at the hospital from Aki-chan. You've displeased your masters. Later you'll receive your full punishment, however you are to put on the strap on vibrator as soon as you've read this message and wear it tonight at the party. __**That**_ _is only part of your punishment Pet. Should we find you have disobeyed...'_

Here, Haruhiko had trailed off, leaving him to guess what might, or rather what would happen _if_ he were not to do as commanded.

He could feel himself turning a brilliant shade of crimson as he didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or angry, perhaps a bit of both. Yet at the same time, having read the text he'd been sent, his cock had grown harder and uncomfortably strained against the pants he wore.

Before he could even take care of it, he got one last message.

'_And don't even think about jacking off. - __**&heart**_ _Akimitsu.'_

Haruhiko must have gone to visit Akimitsu at the hospital, otherwise why would Akimitsu have sent that after Haruhiko had sent the other?

The two as usual were in cahoots.

He grumbled as he locked the bedroom door and had to remove the pants and boxer briefs he'd just put on, setting them aside as he lay down against the pillows of his bed.

From the nightstand he picked up a universal remote control and turned on the video camera for recording and glared at it. This too, was another form of humiliation having to record what he was doing for their viewing pleasure. Mostly, Haruhiko's. He knew Akimitsu at least would be fine with him not being taped.

He turned his head away, his face hot with embarrassment as he dug into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of Sliquid Swirl Pink Lemonade lubricant.

They wouldn't even let him pick out anything. After all a true pet doesn't have money and so can't really purchase anything. But he was a human and had a job, a very respectable job. He was just glad that none of his patients had gotten wind of this. Akimitsu surely was as well.

His gaze turned back toward the video camera as he spread his legs while twisting the cap on the lube. He glared at the strap on vibrator, thinking it just cruel of them to make him wear it to the freaking party of all places!

Still to even argue with them was to earn further punishment and he didn't even want to go there.

Curse his body too, for getting so excited.

When his fingers were slick with the gel, he closed the bottle and let it lay aside next to the toy that he'd been ordered to adorn that night.

With his dry hand he lightly stroked his fingertips down his sternum, caressing his abdomen and finally those fingers encircled his cock.

He gulped, his body slightly convulsing at just that simple touch, his body thanks to them had grown all too sensitive. How could he possibly refrain from jacking-off?

With a slight turn of his head, a whimper escaped him as his lube covered fingers lightly kneaded his balls, pressing against his perineum before finding their way to his anus.

At least, neither Master Haruhiko nor Master Akimitsu were watching the video right then, but his body still felt flush, since they'd see it later.

He sucked in a breath as he pressed two fingers inside his ass. Truly, he'd gotten used to at least one of them fucking him every day. There was no rest for him, unless his two masters wore themselves out by fucking each other more than once.

Of course they'd decided that if they were exhausted, they still liked a show or to use any new toy they could find or ones that they'd found particularly useful.

They loved to hear him beg, to hear him scream. Haruhiko seemed to get some kind of sadistic pleasure out of it. Akimitsu too, but of the two, Akimitsu was by far the gentler. Not that he didn't get pissed off as well.

Thinking about them as he stroked his penis and thrust his fingers inside his ass, he only grew further aroused.

With extreme effort he removed his hand from around his erection which felt as though it were throbbing with the need to be touched. So badly did he want release, but neither did he want to be in any deeper shit with either his masters.

Too, he removed his fingers from his ass and picked up the strap on vibrator. It had two vibration parts, both shaped like ovals.

He wrapped one around his cock, close to his balls and the other, which was a slightly different size, he slowly pushed into his ass.

It went far enough and brushed over a spot that had a small moan escape him.

He didn't feel like turning on the vibration function as he carefully used tissue paper to clean up any access lube and redressed in his full costume.

With a sigh, he turned the recorder off.

Frowning as he walked about to make sure the preparations for the party were finished, he felt weird walking around wearing that hidden under his clothes.

* * *

><p>An hour later the first guests began to arrive, luckily coinciding with the return of Haruhiko and Akimitsu.<p>

Haruhiko smirked, resting a hand on Akimitsu's mid back. "Hello Pet."

Akimitsu smiled softly at him, "Hi Tamura."

Tamura wished he'd call him by his actual name sometimes, like Akimitsu did.

It took him a moment to notice what the two were wearing So, Haruhiko had decided to go dressed up as Shiki and Akimitsu as Rin. Although not many people went as adult Rin he imagined. Whenever he saw costumes of Rin it was from when he was still a kid.

Well at least neither of them had dressed as Arbitro, that would have been far too creepy.

As they had company, he did not feel comfortable addressing them as Master at the moment.

"Welcome home, Haruhiko, Akimitsu."

Akimitsu at least understood why, but Haruhiko stared at him with a frown.

Tanaka came up behind the trio, "Excuse me gentlemen. Allow me to see to the guests, you should go enjoy yourselves."

Haruhiko nodded, "Thank you Tanaka, I think I shall," so saying, he took his lovers, one on each arm, to join the growing number of party members.

Tamura sighed, at least he'd have a reprieve from punishment as long as they had guests, or so he thought.

Haruhiko and Akimitsu turned to smile at him and helped him to sit in between them on the sectional. He didn't need help of course, but it was just the way they were, the way they treated him.

He glanced across the room as Nowaki pulled inside, a very reluctant partner.

Quietly he chuckled. While he could see Nowaki being fine with dressing up as a character from Lamento and he was sure he was trying to emulate Asato, what Kamijou was wearing he couldn't believe. No wonder he looked as sour faced as ever. It did leave him to wonder however, how Nowaki had gotten him into costume as Konoe from the same series. They even had the ears and tails to match.

His eyes rounded, startled as a moan escaped him, he'd just felt a vibration. Quickly he placed his hands over his mouth and turned his gaze up to Haruhiko.

The man smiled like a devil, but tilted his head in Akimitsu's direction.

As he turned to look at his other master, he saw in the blond's hand a miniature control panel. He couldn't believe it had been _him_ who had pressed the on button. Haruhiko was a bad influence!

"A-aki?" He shivered. At least he'd turned it off, surely Haruhiko would have kept it on.

Akimitsu smirked, "Don't worry Tamura," he reached up to ruffle his hair, "I don't want everyone here to see you like we get to. Then again after your misbehavior earlier today..."

He bowed his head, dejected. "I'm sorry..."

Behind him, he felt Haruhiko's hand rest against his back and felt the warm breath against his ear.

"You might be sorry Pet, but it isn't going to get you off the hook. We'll have plenty of fun tonight."

Evidently someone had noticed them. Nowaki walked over with Kamijou.

"Is everything okay Senpai?"

Tamura's face reddened, he didn't want them to guess what was going on. Of course they already knew about his, Haruhiko and Akimitsu's relationship thanks to the pair discovering them one day in the lockers and showers at work. Not that the pair themselves hadn't been doing something similar albeit without the whole Master and Pet dynamic.

Kamijou glared at him, but his eyes seemed to grow just a little bit softer when he noticed his position between the two men.

However, before the cinnamon eyed devil turned to look up at Nowaki, he swore he saw the tiniest of smirks which made him want to take him down a few more pegs.

"Nowaki, do we really have to stay here?"

"Why Hiro-san, don't you like parties?"

"It's not that..." he leaned up to whisper in his ear.

Tamura could just barely make out what the smaller man was whispering to his partner.

"Nowaki, wouldn't you rather be home, just the...two of us?" The man turned a deeper, darker shade of red, muttering a whisper as he noticed the look on Nowaki's face. "I...I'm not comfortable around Tsumori and everyone else _is all_."

Tamura himself, couldn't stop the amused smile that formed on his own countenance as Nowaki appeared to get over excited.

Nowaki, with apologies for leaving early, whisked a wide-eyed and blushing Kamijou away. He hadn't seemed to hear anythinga after the question he'd been asked by his beloved Hiro-san.

Haruhiko murmured into his ear, "Now Pet, if only everyone else would leave just as early. Those two didn't even stay for a refreshment."

_'That's because to Nowaki, his Hiro-san is too cute. I bet I know what he's going to do with him._'

Akimitsu leaned in to whisper, "Tanaka can see to the guests and look, even Akihiko came with Misaki." which he realized if Haruhiko didn't have he and Tamura, that would _never_ have happened. "We could sneak up to our rooms for a little while and return. Surely we wouldn't be missed for too long."

Haruhiko quirked a brow, "So eager to play with our Pet, Aki-chan?"

Green eyes glittered, "Of course."

Tamura himself however, felt a shiver run through him, "Wh-what? Can't we wait until the guests leave?"

He probably shouldn't have asked it at all as both of them turned to him with a frown.

"No."

The two stood and each of them took a hand of his, before he could even stand up himself and led him to the elevator which would take them directly to the door of Haruhiko's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Once they were inside the enormous room, he turned around upon seeing what items had been left out. "You've...got to be kidding me."<p>

"No Pet, we're not kidding. Are we Aki-chan?"

"Indeed not. Tonight we're using everything you see on the table there as well as that odd looking bench with the chains."

Trembling he slowly rested on his knees and bowed low to the ground. "Truly Masters, I'm sorry and beg forgiveness. D-don't put me through this, please?"

Sometimes this would work and sometimes he wouldn't, he only prayed that it would. This was far more than they usually did, at least in one night.

"Sorry Pet, but we're not going to forgive you, until after your punishment has been served in full."

He wondered if Aki would try to talk him out of it. It didn't sound like it though.

"I agree with Haru on this Tamura. Now stand up and get on the bench."

Expelling a sigh he stood up and walked over to the odd looking bench. It looked like an exercise machine, at least where one could lay on it, but it wasn't an exercise machine. Now, it was made of mahogany wood. The back of it looked like the letter I, except with two lines going down. Therefor it looked more like the roman numeral for two. Half way down, between the two support beams was where the bench part connected, that he had to lay back against, his head on the red cushion along with his back. His legs, starting at the thighs however, hung over the end. It was beneath there, that there was a wide single leg holding up the bench.

He stared up at the line that went across the top. He guessed that the only reason for that to be there, was because like the bottom board that went across the floor it was filled with small holes. Holes which the chains would be able to fit through.

Nervously he waited for whatever they intended to do next. He didn't have to wait long.

His cock twitched as the strap on vibrator was turned on low. He could feel the other part vibrating against his prostate, making him hard once again.

They had guests downstairs, he didn't want them to hear him if he got too loud. Although, they probably wouldn't, considering how many floors were between this one and that one.

His fingers dug into his thighs, trying to keep himself from touching his cock. That would surely earn him further punishment, but what more could there be compared to this?

He swore he could hear his pulse, even feel it in parts of his body that he usually did not. His heart rate had picked up out of both nervousness and excitement mixed together.

Despite his embarrassment and nervousness, he was aroused. Which always earned him teasing that made him feel all the more red.

Akimitsu murmured, "Haru, doesn't our pet look adorable?" He reached down to stroke Tamura's cock through the pants he wore. "And look how hard he's gotten!"

Tamura closed his eyes tight, groaning at the touch as much as at the words, for different reasons.

He could also still feel the light vibrations, it was no wonder he was hard, but even without that he knew that he'd have been aroused regardless.

Haruhiko chuckled darkly, "I do see Aki-chan. I do, so we'd best get him prepared."

His eyes snapped open when he felt a cuff going around each of his wrists.

"What are you doing?" He frowned, but before he could even move his wrists away they were chained to the board going across the bottom on the floor.

"Why Pet, what do you think we're doing? This is to keep you from trying to run away when it gets to be too much for you."

He continued to frown, but when he felt Akimitsu's hands find their way beneath the half shirt he wore, he turned his gaze to him.

"A-aki!" He moaned his name as the younger man tweaked his nipples till they were hard.

"Always so responsive Tamura. Just concentrate on me for now."

How could he not, when he was doing things like that to him?

He didn't even notice what else Haruhiko was doing, not when Akimitsu lifted his shirt up to expose a nipple. He felt the cool air against the hardened peak, then the brush of soft lips over the aurole.

"Hnn...Aki."

His eyes fluttered closed as his back arched slightly when Akimitsu's mouth wrapped around his nipple.

Whilst the blond suckled on one nipple, lightly tugging on and pinching the other the dark haired older man was working on the chains.

Haruhiko called to Akimitsu, "Aki-chan, I've finished. How does he look on this Exposer Bench?"

When Akimitsu moved away, Tamura couldn't help to voice a small sound of protest.

His eyes flung open when he noticed his movement was very restricted. Whilst the younger man had been further arousing him he'd only vaguely felt his limbs being moved about.

He could feel cuffs around his ankles, which were connected to the board overhead. If he moved his head, he could see that his feet were up in the air. There were even wider cuffs around his lower thighs just above the knees. He thought that, that chain probably went beneath the bench and connected from one thigh cuff to the other.

His ass and gentiles were exposed, just realizing that somewhere along the way, his pants and boxer briefs had also been removed. That was probably where the ridiculous name, Exposer Bench, came from.

Akimitsu hummed softly, "I think we should lift the head rest portion of the bench up, so he can see what we're doing to him."

He heard footsteps round up behind him and sure enough, Haruhiko lifted what Akimitsu had suggested.

Staring at them, once Haruhiko had returned to stand beside Akimitsu he frowned. "This isn't fair."

"No?" The two arched a brow and spoke at the same time. It was eerie at times, though it didn't happen often.

Akimitsu asked, "Is it fair of you to go around flirting with others? Even kissing them?"

"It was only on the cheek," he grumbled, but glanced away, knowing he was in the wrong.

Haruhiko turned to the nearby table and picked up something, placing it in Akimitsu's hand. "Here, put this on him. While I put this on him. I think its called a Spider Leg Gag."

Together the two masters snickered, but he didn't like the looks of what they had, but his body betrayed him as it was wont to do.

They'd told him from the beginning he could always leave if he didn't like it, but he'd never left after entering the relationship. He loved them both even though they did these things to him. It was his own fault for agreeing to be their pet, not that he didn't like it, the two of them taking such tender loving care of him. Just, when he did something stupid, they'd pull this kind of thing.

Somehow, he thought, they found it enjoyable, but the sounds that came from him and how he actually got aroused by it caused him so much embarrassment he didn't think it was funny.

"M-master Aki? M-master Haru?" He whimpered, not knowing which one to pay attention too.

Akimitsu smiled at him, "Don't worry so much Tamura. We're not going to hurt you."

He knew that, but still, his face turned red, his body shaking already from the damn vibrations. He needed to come so fucking bad, but now he certainly couldn't make himself do so with his hand. He couldn't even clasp his legs together. He was immobilized.

His eyes widened as Akimitsu held up the nipple clamps, which had an extended chain hooked to it. That chain was no normal extra decoration either, it had a cock ring at the end of it.

Before he could speak again, something went around his head thanks to Haruhiko. Part of it went around his chin and over his nose. It was a stupid harness. On each side there was another small strap that went across his cheeks to connect in the back and another that went over the top of his head to also connect in the back.

Connected to it was a spider leg gag. It only had four legs, but curved, with a circle that fit right inside his mouth, keeping it open in an O shape. While he could make noise, it was difficult to talk around.

It was also somewhat difficult to swallow, so that any saliva that formed, would wind up dribbling down over his lower lip to his chin and from the corners of his mouth.

He was completely at their mercy, with his ass and gentiles exposed and now his mouth kept open in case they wanted oral.

His eyes closed in humiliation, but it didn't keep him from being aroused, quite the contrary.

He'd felt the clamps on his nipples, somewhat weighted and finally, he could feel the cock ring being slid around his erection.

There was too much stimuli for him to bear, that even his eyes watered just the tiniest bit when one of them turned up the speed on the vibrator.

His body convulsed, shuddering with pleasure and need. He was at the point of begging to just be taken, but it was hard to voice anything around the gag, other than a loud moan or a scream.

Even the nipple clamps vibrated.

Turning his head he moaned, some louder than others as he panted for breath, his pupils dilating and the iris growing darker and glossier.

Saliva had indeed dribbled down his lower lip to his chin as his entire body shook, causing the chains to rattle.

He tried to speak their names, but it was difficult and not only because of the gag, but because of the unmitigated pleasure.

No doubt his cock was probably purple with how long he'd been aroused and unable to jack-off.

Akimitsu glanced up at Haruhiko and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Haru, don't you think its enough now? He looks so beautiful like this, but we should show our pet even more love, but not with toys."

Haruhiko had already been satisfied with the little show he'd gotten earlier on his lap top from Tamura. Yet it was always fun to watch their pet squirm.

"I suppose so, but we don't have to unchain him to do that, do we?"

It was a few moments before Akimitsu answered, "No, we don't. You can have his ass first, I'll have it after since I want to be tender with him on the bed. Then if you can get it up again, while I'm doing that, you can take me while I take him," he winked impishly before going around to gave down at Tamura.

"Although all of that might have to wait, he has another way of getting me off," he brushed his fingers through dark dirty blonde hair. "Such a good boy, aren't you Tamura?"

Medium brown eyes gazed up, glazed over, into green. "Ahh...ehh."

"Are you trying to say my name sweet?"

Haruhiko smirked watching his two lovers interact. Of course, Akimitsu wasn't the pet and doubted he'd like it.

Despite the green eyed mans stature, he was truly a seme, except with him. No one touched his ass like that, but at least the other two were content, even their pet, Tsumori Tamura.

Tamura blinked, gasping as Haruhiko removed the vibrator from his cock and yanked the one in his ass out.

He watched Akimitsu remove his pants and boxers.

Akimitsu smirked, "Do you want to taste?" He asked as he stroked his cock in front of Tamura's field of vision.

Too aroused to care now about embarrassment, the restrained man nodded, moaning, his eyes half open.

He didn't notice that Haruhiko too had removed his clothes. Nor that the dark haired mans cock was already erect. At least not until he felt the head of the other mans cock pressing inside of him.

However, he was unable to turn his head away as at the same time, Akimitsu's cock slowly moved inside his mouth, kept open by the spider leg gag, which was kept in place by the harness.

With the restraints he had on, he couldn't even touch either of the other men, could only feel Haruhiko thrusting deeper and deeper inside him.

He was able to run his tongue over Akimitsu's cock, wanting to give him pleasure instead of remaining so passive. Not that he was all that passive of a bottom, but the the way he was chained, well he couldn't really act all that aggressive toward either of them.

Maybe another time he could straddle one of their laps and ride them. Right now though he could only concentrate on giving any pleasure by using his tongue or squeezing his inner muscles.

Akimitsu groaned as he felt Tamura's tongue wrap around his cock and slid along his length with every movement he made.

It was amazing how wicked that tongue could actually be.

Tamura tried not to let his teeth get in the way while Haruhiko was thrusting faster and deeper with every movement he made.

It would be bad if he pressed against his prostate gland while giving Akimitsu blow job.

He swallowed around Akimitsu's cock, moving his head as much as he could, to take him in deeper, even down his throat. He'd practiced often enough on the toys he'd been given by both of them.

Akimitsu's eyes widened as Tamura took his cock down his throat. It felt so damn hot, so good.

He tugged on hair at the back of Tamura's head. "Tamura, you'd best be careful, I'm about to..." he groaned, trying to pull away from him, but the man just wouldn't let go.

He groaned as his cock twitched inside Tamura's mouth and he came. He'd tried to warn him and quickly pulled out, come spattering on Tamura's face. He looked so erotic with it splashed onto his cheeks, some even managing to get into his hair.

Tamura had closed his eyes and swallowed the come that had been spilled into his mouth and slowly licked his lips open his passion filled eyes to gaze at Akimitsu.

It was then that Akimitsu quickly removed that harness and butterfly gag, so he could pepper kisses over his face and tongue fuck his mouth. He didn't care that he could taste himself on Tamura's lips.

Haruhiko had tried not to hit Tamura's prostate nor to come undone inside their pet whilst Akimitsu was deep throating him.

Finally though, they were finished with that and he was able to thrust as hard and as fast as he wanted to, hearing Tamura's muffled moans against Akimitsu's lips.

He stilled only for a moment to pull off the cock ring and vibrating nipple clamps before resuming his pace.

One of his hands wrapped around Tamura's cock, pumping it as he thrust inside him. He angled himself against the younger mans prostate as he too was close.

Tamura's mouth tore away from Akimitsu's as his body arched, as much as it was able to the way he was restrained. A loud and shuddering moan rippling out of his vocals and echoing in the room. His eyes rolled back into his head, lashes fluttering closed as his body violently convulsed as he finally reached climax.

Not long after, perhaps seconds after his release, Haruhiko came inside him.

His ass was filled and Haruhiko slid out, a bit of come drizzling down the crack between his ass cheeks.

Haruhiko commented, "Don't you look like a dirty little whore, Pet?"

Akimitsu smirked, nuzzling Tamura's cheek, "Oh, Tamura certainly looks like one now, all thanks to us."

Green eyes gazed into medium brown, "No one else could make you feel like we do, could they Tamura?"

"N-no," he panted softly, his pulse rate slowy returning to normal.

Haruhiko and Akimitsu worked together to undo all of the cuffs they had placed on him, each of them kissing his wrists, the back of his knees and his ankles where he'd been cuffed. The only item they hadn't removed was the collar he wore.

It was Haruhiko that suggested something that Tamura felt was a necessity.

"We should take a shower, before we return downstairs to our guests."

Akimitsu nodded, "That would be wise." He picked up a chain link leash and clipped it onto Tamura's collar. "And we can use this to keep our lovely pet from getting into anymore trouble this evening."

Tamura shakily stood up, he wasn't sure he'd be able to walk right after having just done that, at least not right away.

As usual though, his two wonderful masters helped him to finish undressing and into the tub. They'd opted for a hot bubble bath at his request instead.

The two insisted on washing him, sometimes he wondered if they realized that he was actually human and could do all the simple things by himself.

He sighed, indulging them as they seemed to get some sort of enjoyment out of it and after what they'd just put him through, he really didn't have the energy anyway.

Now, if only the guests would leave early.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Sorry Cerberus Revised, I didn't think it wold take me that long to write. Blame it in part on my starting to watch Downton Abbey and trying to catch up to the latest episode. Anyway I hope you're able to enjoy this, its longer than I first thought it would be.


End file.
